15 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 05:50 Powrót do Polski; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - O Janku wędrowniczku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - Bajka o Warsie ,Sawie i Syrenie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Toy Story 2 (Toy Story 2) 88'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 "...tu bije serce narodu..." - Jan Paweł II na Jasnej Górze; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 86 rocznica "Cudu nad Wisłą"; transmisja 13:30 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wiadomości 13:50 Od przedszkola do Opola - Reprezentacyjny Zespół Artystyczny Wojska Polskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ostatni smok (Dragonheart) 98'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Dennis Quaid, Julie Christie, Peter Postletwaite; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Chwila wspomnień - Uliczka Wolność ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Ksiądz, który pisał wiersze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 102 Dalmatyńczyki (102 Dalmatians) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Kevin Lima; wyk.:Glenn Close, Gerard Depardieu, Ioan Gruffudd, Alice Evans; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Święta polskie - Przybyli ułani 57'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Milenium Polski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ojciec panny młodej II (Father of the Bride II) 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Charles Shyer; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Uciec, ale dokąd? (Nowhere To Run) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Robert Harmon; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Rosanna Arquette, Joss Ackland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 6.05 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (55) - serial 6.30 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (56) - serial 6.55 Podróż jak z nut - reportaż 7.20 Kłamczucha - film dla dzieci 9.05 Profesjonaliści w mundurach - reportaż 9.35 Opowieść o życiu godziwym - film dokumentalny 10.40 Goofie w college'u - film animowany 12.00 Gwiazdy w południe: Człowiek z Rio - komedia sensacyjna 14.00 Familiada; odc. 1320; - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (778) - serial 15.05 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (1) - koncert 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (248) - serial 17.00 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (2) - koncert 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Zmiennicy (11/15) - serial komediowy 20.05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino - wstęp 22.45 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Myszy i ludzie - film obyczajowy 0.35 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Człowiek z żelaza - dramat społeczny; Polska 1981 3.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 08:00 Pójdź za mną. Testament Jana Pawła II - film dokumentalny 08:45 Brenda Starr - komedia reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Brookie Shields, Timothy Dalton, Tony Peck, June Gable USA 1989 10:40 Niesamowite dzieciaki 2 - film sensacyjny reż. Stephen Furstwyk, wyk. Ted Jan Roberts, Stephen Furst, Dana Barron, Hugo Napier USA 1994 12:40 Jak poślubić miliarderkę - komedia reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. John Stamos, Gabrielle Anwar, Joshua Malina, Shemar Moore USA 2000 14:40 Indianin w Paryżu - komedia przygodowa reż. Hervé Palud, wyk. Ludwig Briand, Thierry Lhermitte, Miou Miou, Patrick Timsit Francja 1994 16:35 Oskar - komedia reż. John Landis, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Vincent Spano, Marisa Tomei, Peter Riegert USA 1991 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:25 Czyje to dziecko? Walka o małą Jessikę - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Quince Camazzola, Susan Dey, Tom Heaton, Amanda Plummer USA 1993 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny USA 2002 23:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00:15 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:15 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:45 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Usterka: Alarmy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:55 Rozmowy w toku: Mój dzieciak robi karierę! - talk show 08:55 Dzika rodzinka - film animowany reż. Cathy Malkasian, Jeff McGrath, wyk. USA 2002 10:20 Synowie szeryfa - western reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, George Kennedy, Gary Grimes, Neville Brand USA 1973 12:10 Kierunek Sopot - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Detektywi: Uzdrowiciel - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 13:40 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 14:35 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - komedia reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Christian Clavier, Gerard Depardieu, Roberto Benigni, Michel Galabru Niemcy/ Francja/ Włochy 1999 16:35 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Sharon Stone, John Rhys-Davies, Herbert Lom USA 1985 18:30 Detektywi: Moje matki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zaginiony ojciec - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:50 Selena - film muzyczny reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Edward James Olmos, Jacob Vargas, Jon Seda USA 1997 23:15 Szymon Majewski Show: Aleksandra Kwaśniewska i Krzysztof Skiba - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - koncert 01:55 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 35 02:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:55 Telesklep 04:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Echa dnia 07:00 Telekurier 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Skarby Ziemi Świętej: Nad Morzem Martwym i Tyberiadzkim – serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:50 Przystanek praca 10:05 Boże Miłosierdzie w sercu Ameryki – reportaż 10:30 Kurier 10:43 Lepsze miasto – reportaż 10:55 Skarby Ziemi Świętej: Góra Mojżesza 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Okiem mistrza 11:50 Ulica Marzeń – reportaż 12:05 Lekcja polskiego w Nadrzeczu – reportaż 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Wyprawa do Lourdes 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Zapomniani jeńcy 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury 15:00 Świat 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Skarby Ziemi Świętej: Nad Morzem Martwym i Tyberiadzkim 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:45 OTV 18:55 Brzezina – dramat, Polska 1970 20:30 Kurier 20:55 Śladami Świętej Rodziny – film dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Strajk, narodziny Solidarności – dokument fabularyzowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 00:50 Felicity (6) – serial obyczajowy 01:30 Zamiana (1) – thriller, Wielka Brytania 2001 02:45 Kurier 03:00 Kurier sportowy 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:25 Roseanne (62) – serial komediowy 08:55 Skrzydła (63) – serial komediowy 09.25 Opowieści biblijne: Józef (1) – film historyczny, Włochy/Niemcy/USA 1995 11:25 Zabaweczki – komedia, USA 1992 13:55 Opowieści biblijne: Józef (2) – film historyczny, Włochy/Niemcy/USA 1995 15:55 Człowiek w żelaznej masce – film przygodowy, USA 1998 17:55 Agent XXL – komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 20:00 Otchłań – film fantastyczny, USA 1989 23:35 Czarna lista Hollywood – dramat, USA 1991 01:35 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02:25 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:50 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.55 Telesklep 7.55 Zawód glina (8/15) - serial 8.45 Prawda przeciw prawdzie - western 10.30 Przystanek Alaska (32/110) - serial 11.25 Józef władca snów - film animowany, USA 2000 14.45 Kochane kłopoty (4) - serial 15.45 Przeminęło z wiatrem (2-ost.) - melodramat 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (32/110) - serial 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (5) - serial 20.10 Rodzina Soprano (2/13) - serial 21.25 Wschodząca gwiazda - film biograficzny 23.45 Przeklęty los - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1990 1.50 Co za tydzień 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 05:40 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiwnikach 08:00 Wiktoryna czyli czy pan pochodzi z Beauvais? 56'; film fabularny; reż.: Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.: Halina Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Barbara Brylska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Kazimierz Opaliński, Barbara Marszałek, Kazimierz Fabisiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Talent za talent - z Grażyną Wolszczak; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Noddy - odc.7 - Noddy zostaje policjantem (Make way for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Noddy - odc.8 - Skaczące piłki (Make way for Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Trzecia granica - odc. 3* - Zatarte ślady (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zaproszenie 11:10 Ołtarz Ojczyzny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 86 rocznica "Cudu nad Wisłą"; transmisja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Klan - odc.1102; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wiadomości 14:05 Plebania - odc. 493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 1/13* - Nie traćcie ducha; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Szkatułka z Hongkongu 51'; film sensacyjny kraj prod. Polska (1983); reż.: Paweł Pitera; wyk.: Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chichłowski, Henryk Bista, Stanisław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Trzecia granica - odc. 3* - Zatarte ślady (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Zatrzask; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1102; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mój Dekalog - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Koncert dla Europy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Panorama 24:00 Biznes 24:00 Sport Telegram 00:05 Pogoda 00:15 Trzecia granica - odc. 3* - Zatarte ślady (.); serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Jak zbrzydło powidło; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Zatrzask; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Klan - odc.1102; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Plebania - odc. 493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Wieści Polonijne 03:00 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Panna Maria - pionierzy i potomkowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2006 (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Mój Dekalog - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Ołtarz Ojczyzny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:25 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 71/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Książę Argai (Argai:The Prophecy) serial animowany dla dzieci 12/26 Francja 2000 07:50 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 08:20 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 26/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Paul Miller, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, 09:10 Telezakupy 11:10 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 72/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 12:00 Moje dziecko program poradnikowy produkcja własna 2002 12:30 Książę Argai (Argai:The Prophecy) serial animowany dla dzieci 12/26 Francja 2000 13:00 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:25 Telezakupy 13:55 Prognoza pogody 14:05 Buon Appetito extra! program kulinarny produkcja własna 2005 14:20 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 15:25 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 50/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Paul Miller, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 16:20 The Club (powtórzenie) interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 17:05 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) serial kryminalny 12/26 USA 1996 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar 19:15 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 19:25 Czarny sport - magazyn żużlowy (powtórzenie) program sportowy Polska 2006 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wybrany (Crying Freeman) film akcji Francja/Kanada 1995 wyst.: Marc Dacascos, Julie Condra, Rae Dawn Chong, Byron Mann, Masaya Kato 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni (Blue Murder) serial kryminalny 20/26 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Maria del Mar, Joel S. Keller, Jeremy Ratchford, Mimi Kuzyk, David Eisner 23:05 Liga żużlowa retransmisja Polska 2006 00:10 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:40 Kobiece perwersje (Female Perversions) film erotyczny USA 1997 wyst.: Tilda Swinton, Amy Madigan, Karen Sillas, Frances Fisher, Paulina Porizkova 02:40 Rybia nocka Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Spin City 6 (21) - serial komediowy 8.30 Na powierzchni (1/15) - serial SF 9.20 Legenda Kennedych - film dokumentalny 10.20 Życie biurowe - komedia 11.55 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny 13.25 Przygody Usa Urwisa - film animowany 15.10 Koncert Macy Gray w Las Vegas 16.35 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy 18.15 Wiosła w dłoń - film przygodowy 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 22.40 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny 0.50 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju - film obyczajowy 2.25 Obłęd - thriller 4.05 Piękno po francusku - film dokumentalny 5.15 Królewska gra - thriller HBO 06:30 Radosny dzień – komedia, Dania/W. Bryt. 2004 08:05 Marzyciel – film biograficzny, W. Bryt./USA 2004 09:45 Drugie wcielenie – komediodramat, USA 2002 11:15 Oszukani – dramat, Kanada 2003 12:50 Grind – komedia, USA 2003 14:35 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie – komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 16:05 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji – dramat wojenny, USA 2004 17:35 Dwa światy – dramat obyczajowy, Chiny/Korea Płd. 2002 19:30 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 21:00 Rodzina Soprano (1) 21:55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (58) 22:50 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 00:15 Wielkie nic – komedia, Kanada 2003 01:45 Miłosne domino – komedia, USA 2004 03:15 Kociaki II – film dok. TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, sportowe podsumowanie dnia 05:40 Portfel 06:00 Poranek TVN 24, serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 06:15 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy 09:10 Serwis informacyjny, rozmowa poranka 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, sportowe podsumowanie dnia, odc. 1 20:52 Raport wieczorny, prognoza pogody, odc. 2 21:00 24 godziny, prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe 22:30 Skrót informacji 23:00 Bilans dnia, prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Szkło kontaktowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:40 Firma 01:00 24 godziny, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:05 Bilans, prognoza pogody 02:30 Serwis informacyjny, Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Szkło kontaktowe 04:30 24 godziny, prognoza pogody Eurosport 08:30 Grand Prix FIS w Courchevel: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs skoków na skoczni HS 132 10:00 Eurogole 10:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w Goeteborgu: Lekkoatletyka 7. dzień 12:00 Puchar Świata w Malilli: Żużel 13:00 Turniej WTA w Montrealu: Tenis 1. dzień 14:00 Grand Prix FIS w Courchevel: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs skoków na skoczni HS 132 15:30 Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście: Snooker 3. dzień 18:30 Eurogole 19:00 Turniej WTA w Montrealu: Tenis 2. dzień 20:45 Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście: Snooker 3. dzień 23:30 Rajd Niemiec: Rajd Podsumowanie 00:30 Watts: Magazyn sportowy 01:00 X-Adventure Raid Series: Sporty ekstremalne Polonia 1 06:35 Gigi: film 06:55 Księga dżungli: film 07:20 Wola życia, odc. 16: serial 08:10 Top shop 19:00 Moje dzieci, moje życie, odc. 149: serial 20:00 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer, odc. 68: serial 20:30 Prywatne kontakty 20:45 Mąż dla Cinzii: film 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:35 Po polsku 23:55 Amore TV 00:15 Niegrzeczne historie 00:35 Kasia i Ania 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Military Shop 01:05 Erotyczna giełda 01:15 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Night Shop 01:50 Night Shop 02:00 Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 02:35 Sex Flirty 02:55 Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 03:25 Program erotyczny 03:35 Sex Flirty 03:50 Sex Flirty MTV 06:00 Starter 09:00 MTV Kofeina 10:00 Date my mom 11:00 MTV wkręca 12:00 Ryki z bryki 13:00 MTV wkurza 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Summer of MTV 15:30 Klasa MTV 16:00 Bazar MTV 16:30 Penetratorzy 17:00 Date my mom 17:30 The Real World 18:00 The Real World vs Road Rules 18:30 W rytmie MTV 19:00 MTV Dismissed 19:30 Moja własna gwiazda 20:00 MTV Kontra 21:00 Tiara Girls 21:30 True Life "Nie chcę odsiadki" 22:30 MTV w domu u... 23:00 Demolka 23:30 Superrock 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso 10:00 Top 10 VH1 11:00 Fabulous Life – "Najbardziej spektakularne powroty" 12:00 Best of charts 13:00 So 80's 13:30 Smells like 90's 14:00 3 z 1 14:15 VH1 Hits 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Na temat 18:00 Best of charts 19:00 Smells like 90's 20:00 Fabulous Life – "Żony gwiazd" 21:00 A to Z 21:30 Monografia 22:30 Rock Ballads 23:00 Daria: serial 23:30 Chill Out 00:30 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Sport 05:05 Górnik Łęczna – Górnik Zabrze: Piłka nożna Klub kibica 07:00 Ligue 1 07:30 Złote buty: film 07:50 Korea Południowa – USA: Koszykówka USAB Tour 10:00 Legia Warszawa – GKS BOT Bełchatów: Piłka nożna Klub kibica 12:20 Odra Wodzisław – Groclin Grodzisk Wlkp.: Piłka nożna Klub kibica 14:10 Lorient – Bordeaux: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 16:00 Chelsea Londyn – FC Liverpool: Piłka nożna Community Shield 18:40 Pogoń Szczecin – Arka Gdynia: Piłka nożna Klub kibica 20:30 Korea Południowa – USA: Koszykówka USAB Tour 22:40 Zagłębie Lubin – Cracovia Kraków: Piłka nożna Klub kibica 00:30 Widzew Łódź – ŁKS Łódź: Piłka nożna Klub kibica 03:00 Odra Wodzisław – Groclin Grodzisk Wlkp.: Piłka nożna Klub kibica Canal + Film 07:00 Thunderbirds: film 08:35 Szaman – lekarz duszy 09:30 Idealni nieznajomi: film 11:00 Historie kuchenne: film 12:35 Łapu capu 12:45 Nie przegap 12:55 Kanał Z – filmowa obsesja 15:00 Był sobie ślub: film 16:30 Ruchomy zamek Hauru: film 18:30 Trójkąt, odc. 1: film 20:00 Na powierzchni, odc. 1: serial 20:45 Spin City, odc. 21: serial 21:10 Drzwi w podłodze: film 23:00 Rzymska opowieść: film 00:35 Cienka czerwona linia: film 03:20 Bezdroża: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 06:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 07:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 09:00 Przyczepą przez świat, odc. 3: serial 09:30 Przyczepą przez świat, odc. 4: serial 10:00 Brainiac, odc. 1: serial 11:00 Brainiac, odc. 2: serial 12:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 13:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 15:00 Brainiac, odc. 5: serial 16:00 Superjazda: serial 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod, odc. 3: serial 18:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: serial 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 20:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 21:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury, odc. 1: serial 22:00 O krok od śmierci: serial 23:00 Fani czterech kółek, odc. 1: serial 23:30 Fani czterech kółek, odc. 2: serial 00:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: serial 01:00 Wielkie projekty – genialni konstruktorzy: serial 02:00 Superjazda: serial 03:00 Przyczepą przez świat, odc. 5: serial 03:30 Przyczepą przez świat, odc. 6: serial 04:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Kim był Mojżesz? 09:55 Atlantyda w Andach 10:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 22: serial 11:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 12:40 Pierwsi kupcy 13:35 Upiór z Gorton 14:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 22: serial 15:00 Kim był Mojżesz? 15:55 Atlantyda w Andach 16:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 22: serial 17:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 18:40 Pierwsi kupcy 19:35 Upiór z Gorton 20:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 22: serial 21:00 Kim był Mojżesz? 21:55 Atlantyda w Andach 22:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 22: serial 23:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 00:40 Pierwsi kupcy 01:35 Upiór z Gorton 02:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 22: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Obieżyświat: serial 09:55 Wielka wyprawa 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Ellen MacArthur 11:45 Człowiek za burtą: serial 12:10 Maniacy sportów motorowych: serial 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 8 13:05 Po bezdrożach: serial 13:35 Azjatyckie specjały 14:05 Ellen MacArthur 15:00 Obieżyświat: serial 15:55 Wielka wyprawa 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Ellen MacArthur 17:45 Człowiek za burtą: serial 18:10 Maniacy sportów motorowych: serial 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 9 19:05 Po bezdrożach: serial 19:35 Azjatyckie specjały 20:05 Ellen MacArthur 21:00 Obieżyświat: serial 21:55 Wielka wyprawa 22:20 Na szlaku 22:50 Wielkie projekty: serial 23:45 Nowi odkrywcy 00:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA, odc. 10 01:05 Po bezdrożach: serial 01:35 Azjatyckie specjały 02:05 Wielkie projekty: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Prawdziwe latające spodki 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo: serial 06:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo: serial 06:50 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 08:10 UFO: Wielkie kule ognia 09:00 Tajemnice Słońca 09:55 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 10:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 11:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo: serial 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo: serial 12:50 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 13:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 14:10 UFO: Wielkie kule ognia 15:00 Tajemnice Słońca 15:55 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 16:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 17:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 18:00 Podniebne wyścigi: serial 18:25 Mania modelowania: serial 18:50 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 19:15 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 19:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 20:10 Wszechświat: serial 21:00 W sercu żywiołów 21:30 W sercu żywiołów 21:55 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 22:20 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 22:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 23:10 Prawdziwe latające spodki 00:00 Podniebne wyścigi: serial 00:25 Mania modelowania: serial 00:50 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 01:15 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 01:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 02:10 Wszechświat: serial 03:00 W sercu żywiołów 03:30 W sercu żywiołów 03:55 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 04:20 Jak to jest zrobione?: serial 04:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: serial 08:30 Rozbiórki: serial 09:00 Smoki z Serengeti 10:00 Na śmierć i życie 11:00 Wojna drapieżników, odc. 1: serial 12:00 Wojna drapieżników, odc. 2: serial 13:00 Niegrzeczne lwy 14:00 Cała prawda o Serengeti: serial 15:00 Cała prawda o Serengeti: serial 16:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie 18:00 Da Vinci i Całun Turyński 19:00 Zagadka kodu Leonarda da Vinci 20:00 Ewangelia według Judasza 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: serial 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: serial 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: serial 00:00 Śmierć jak sen 01:00 Cud krwi Planete 06:45 Samoloty serii X, odc. 6: serial 07:10 Samoloty serii X, odc. 7: serial 07:40 Detektywi w służbie przyrody, odc. 5: serial 08:10 Amerykańskie lotniskowce, odc. 5: serial 08:35 Amerykańskie lotniskowce, odc. 6: serial 09:05 Wzornictwo, odc. 4: serial 09:35 Wzornictwo, odc. 5: serial 10:05 Wzornictwo, odc. 6: serial 10:35 Wzornictwo, odc. 7: serial 11:05 Wzornictwo, odc. 8: serial 11:35 Gejsze, czyli zmierzch kwiatów 12:35 Tajemniczy Juliusz Verne 13:30 Kronika płetwonurka, odc. 15: serial 14:00 To i owo o zwierzętach: serial 14:10 Konflikty, odc. 9: serial 15:00 Okruchy wielkiej sztuki: serial 15:10 Odpływający ogród Idy Fink 16:10 Podróże w przestrzeni: serial 16:20 Mój dom, odc. 2: serial 16:45 Kalejdoskop arcydzieł, odc. 7: serial 17:20 Przelecieć nad Everestem 18:25 Kronika płetwonurka, odc. 10: serial 18:55 Konflikty, odc. 3: serial 19:45 Wzornictwo, odc. 10: serial 20:15 W pogoni za mustangiem 20:50 Hukanie sowy 22:05 Świat mangi 23:05 Kalejdoskop arcydzieł, odc. 2: serial 23:40 Okruchy wielkiej sztuki: serial 23:50 Kronika płetwonurka, odc. 5: serial 00:20 To i owo o zwierzętach: serial 00:30 Człowiek, który ukradł twarz mojej matce 01:50 Wiara, nadzieja, miłość 02:20 Seks, igły i ruble Animal Planet 05:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z 05:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 1 06:00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt, odc. 8 06:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt, odc. 9 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 29 07:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 30 08:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 7 08:30 Młode i dzikie 09:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 5 09:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 6 10:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli 10:30 Poskramiacz węży 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 29 11:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 30 12:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 7 12:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z 13:00 Świat przyrody 14:00 Zwierzęce pola bitew 15:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody 15:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska 16:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli 16:30 Poskramiacz węży 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami, odc. 13 18:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie, odc. 9 18:30 Życie w siodle, odc. 4 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z 19:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 1 20:00 Wszystko o koniach, odc. 2 21:00 Wielka migracja na sawannie 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 23:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 29 00:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 30 01:00 Wszystko o koniach, odc. 2 02:00 Wielka migracja na sawannie 03:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 5 03:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 6 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami, odc. 13 CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport: Magazine 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News Asia 15:30 CNN Business Traveller 16:00 Your World Today 19:30 CNN Business Traveller 20:00 Insight 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 04:30 Situation Room Cartoon Network 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 07:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 07:30 Pet Alien: serial 08:00 Scooby 60: serial 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 09:25 Bernard: serial 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 10:00 Toonami 11:35 Scooby Doo: serial 12:10 Atomówki: serial 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 13:00 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:25 Johnny Bravo: serial 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:40 Atomówki: serial 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 15:55 Bernard: serial 16:00 Viva Las Bravo 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee: serial 18:30 Xiaolin pojedynek mistrzów: serial 18:55 Bernard: serial 19:00 Toonami 20:15 Scooby 60: serial 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:25 Mroczni i źli: serial 03:50 Zło w potrawce: serial 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 04:20 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:45 Atomówki: serial Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 06:25 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 06:50 Rodzina Tofu: serial 07:15 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 07:40 Sonic X: serial 08:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: serial 08:55 Power Rangers Time Force: serial 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 09:40 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 10:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 10:40 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:05 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:30 Odlotowe agentki: serial 11:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:15 Sonic X: serial 12:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 13:05 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 13:30 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 13:50 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:15 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 14:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 15:00 Pucca: serial 15:10 A.T.O.M.: serial 15:35 Tutenstein: serial 16:00 Rodzina Tofu: serial 16:25 Sonic X: serial 16:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:30 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 17:55 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:20 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 19:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 19:25 A.T.O.M.: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:10 Król Szamanów: serial 20:35 Spiderman: serial 21:00 Spiderman: serial 21:20 X-Men: serial 21:45 X-Men: serial 22:05 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 22:30 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 22:50 Incredible Hulk: serial 23:15 M.A.S.K.: serial 23:35 Shin Chan: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku